Kissing Booth
by JEK623
Summary: Blake and the rest of the football team hold a kissing booth to raise money for the football team. And Nellie's conflicted on her nerves and her feelings.


**Kissing Booths**

A/N: I was thinking of the episode, "Silly Love Songs" when Finn had his kissing booth, and I was thinking, what if I could twist The Glee Project into this?

Prompt: Blake and the rest of the football team hold a kissing booth to raise money for the football team. And Nellie's conflicted on her nerves and her feelings.

On with the story!

"Nell, it's not that hard." Shanna consoled her, watching the short-haired girl bite her lip as she glanced down the hall at the small booth with red and pink hearts and the white paint strokes reading _Kissing Booth_ on the banner. Michael Weisman and Blake Jenner stood in the booth, it being their shift.

"I- I can't." The dark haired girl declared, slamming her locker and heading off toward Mr. Reddiger's English class.

Shanna turned to Aylin, who'd been eerily silent throughout the whole conversation, "Maybe next period."

The redhead nods, and the two follow in their friend's wake.

.

.

"C'mon, man," Michael declared, placing another dollar in the cash box Beiste had supplied them, and looking at his friend. He'd just pulled back from a bubbly blond Cheerio, who handed over a dollar. She'd been feeding him dollars for what felt like hours.

"Ten is maximum amount." Michael declares as she passed over another dollar and wrapped her arms around Blake's broad shoulders.

"But I've only handed over five." the girl perks up, a bright smile on her face.

"Did I say ten? Divide that by two." The girl looked away from him to Blake, with a _huh? _look, and the chestnut haired boy just smiled, untangling himself from her, saying, "Five."

"Aww." The girl pouted, before smiling, "Kiss goodbye?"

"No!" Michael declared, slamming their hand-painted _Closed_ sign onto the small counter. The Cheerio stomped off toward her class, a perky bounce everpresent in her step.

When she rounded the corner, Michael leaned against one side of the booth, looking at his friend, who was filing cash accordingly, positively not to look at him, "What's eating you man?" The curly haired boy asked, taking the cash box out of Blake's reach and tucking it under the booth.

"She won't come over." Blake sighed, realizing after a moment that Michael wouldn't let up. His problems were like math- Michael liked math.

"She, being the shy, nervous Nellie Veitenheimer?" The other boy asks, a slight joke in his voice, "Man, she wouldn't come over if we were the last guys on earth." Blake shoots him a daggered look, and the math whiz immediately recoils, knowing he struck a nerve.

"Man, I meant-"

"I _know _what you meant, Mike," Blake declares, running a hand through his flopping dark hair, as he watched the dark haired girl tromp away from her friends, who soon followed after her.

"I just..." Michael sighed, "She's _shy,_ and-"

"Off to class, boys," Beiste declares, sliding up and offering her hand for the cash box, "You're doing good, but not good enough to skip class." She smiled when the boys groaned, slowly walking off to class like they had cement blocks as shoes.

If only next period could come sooner.

.

.

"Nellie," Aylin tries for what felt like the fiftieth time, waving a crinkled, dirty dollar bill in the brunette's face, "I'm willing to pay for you to kiss him."

Nellie leans her head away from her locker, a calculating expression on her face as she thought silently for a moment, before replying, "I want to, A."

"Then why _won't _you?" The redhead wouldn't let up. She was getting way more information that Shanna, who was at a Cheerios practice, could comprehend.

"Because.." Nellie sighed, "He'll just laugh.."

.

.

"...it's not like I'm going to laugh at her!" Blake groaned, after giving Michael the ten reasons why she shouldn't be afraid to come over and hand him a dollar. He'd do it for free, just to feel her lips on his own, even for a few seconds.

"Well then," Michael sighed, rubbing his temples irritatedly, "I'll see what I can do."

With that, the math whiz hops over the counter and sprints down the hall and out the doors of McKinley High, to the football field. As usual, the Cheerios were taking their lunch period to eat wilted salads from the school cafeteria, and work on their double back-hand springs.

"Shanna Henderson!" Michael yells.

The bubbly blond looks up from her phone and lunch, glancing around to find the voice. The boy waves his hand around, and she smiles, recognizing him from the kissing booth. Setting her salad aside, she tucks her phone in the waistband of her Cheerios skirt, and jogs up the bleachers to meet him. Her skirt swishes, revealing a _lot_ of leg, and Michael tries hard to tear his eyes away. And keep them away.

"Hi," Shanna smiles, "You're Michael, from the math team, right?"

The dark haired football player flushes a gentle pink, before nodding, "Yeah, I'm also running the kissing booth, and my friend is into your friend... short dark hair, thin, Glee Club-"

"Nellie." The Cheerio interjects, smiling giddily.

"Yeah, well Blake's into her and I was thinking..." Shanna listens to his plan, a happy smile blooming on her face as the words fell into place, like the pieces of a puzzle, and she nods excitedly.

"That is perfect! How about on the walk to seventh period?" The blond suggests, and Michael too nods, giddiness radiating off him.

"S-sure, perfect." He smiles at her, and her heart melts, "I'll see ya then."

"Then," Shanna calls after him, smiling, and slowly returning to her seat with the other, gossipping Cheerios in a daze.

After school, they'll trash babygate of some other Cheerio, the next Quinn Fabray, and be talking about the kissing booth fiasco.

A plan she was excited to be a part of.

With Michael.

.

.

"Well?" Blake asks expectantly as his friend returns five minutes later, flushed from running- and the butterfly wings stuttering in his gut.

"Wait till the walk to seventh period," Michael spills that much, "Shanna's got it covered."

.

.

"I'm not paying you to kiss him," Shanna says as she and Nellie slowly approach the kissing booth, "This is my time."

"Fine," Nellie mumbled, looking up from her notebook, where she was cramming for her next test in Mr. Schue's Spanish II class. Those tests were always hard for her, and she wasn't gonna fail this time.

"One kiss from Michael Weisman?" Shanna states flirtingly as the two girls finally approached the booth. Nellie's brown orbs snapped up from her notebook, surprised. She would've betted on her life that Shanna would choose Blake. The chestnut haired boy looked the least bit surprised, though, as Shanna dropped _two_ dollar bills and grabbed the nerdy boy by the collar of his buttonup, and smacked a passionate kiss to his lips.

After a long moment of lips, tongues and teeth, Michael pulled back, glancing down at the Cheerio's swollen lips, his heart swelling. She smiled back, before turning quickly to Nellie, "Your turn."

The other two looked surprised.

"Shanna," Nellie hissed, "You _promised._"

"Well, promises are meant to be broken." Shanna replied with ease, playing with the cuff on Michael's shirt. She looks up, bright cyan eyes smiling giddily.

"Well?" Michael smirks, turning to his shocked friend, "Get on with it."

Blake, who'd been silent this whole time, was fangirling like a five year old on the inside, but from the nervous look on her face, those feelings slowly faded. Damn Michael and his plans that are never. accomplished, "If she's not comfortable-"

"Dammit," Shanna sighed quietly, before reaching over and clamping their heads together. Her binders and notebooks fall in askew piles below her feet, and suddenly, Blake's fingers find hers, interlocking them tightly. He tilts his head, pulling her closer, one hand wandering around her small back and pressing her tighter against him.

The hallways have now gone silent, the only sound is their ragged breaths and lips squeaking against one another's.

Slowly, she pulls away enough for their foreheads to press together, their heavy breathing colliding against each other's grinning expressions.

"That was..."

"Amazing?" he pants.

"Yeah," she drags back, giggling quietly.

When he pulls her back in for another kiss, they miss the exclamation of the blond Cheerio from before:

"Why didn't I get a kiss like that?!"

.

.

A/N: Simple, odd. I have no ideas, and this may be shit, but hey, I thought it turned out great. :) Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R for me!:)


End file.
